Log:Lathe IC 4.1
13:16 As the weeks trail on in the formlessness of the Wyld, Nyumetsu begins to blend his physical training with his spiritual- weaving his magic into his body even as he continues his physical training. He dances in the Wyld with his blade- and finds a beauty in it he never stopped to ponder within the art of a blades dance. He finds many things he never thought to within himself, as he dances with blade and weaves with motes. 13:17 catching himself laughing at his own thoughts from time to time. Still- even as he takes the time to ponder who he is, and what he is.. he never loses sight of his goal. He dreams nightly of rescuing his daughter- for that is what he thinks of her ass, his own flesh and blood; even if she is not truly of his lineage. So he weaves his magic on and on, with that fevered intensity. 13:17 ...And dreams of being strong enough to smite aside even the Knights of Death itself- in that realm of infinite possibilities. --- 13:42 Pluck paces up and down the dock, almost ready to scream at her frustration. Who knew that finding good men to work on her repairs would be so difficult? She has been through two sets of contractors so far, but the first gave her a lengthly and far overblown damage report that she knew to be false (another point for Sugar, in her book, for alerting her); the 13:42 second group seemed more accurate, but her men reported that the laborers spent about one hour a day actually working and the rest boozing. The Jora's Surf looms next to her, still sporting the burn-scars of its last battle across the ravaged deck. 13:42 She has a few interviews to conduct with shipwrights today, so here is hoping at least one of them turns out to be worth his salt. If, of course, they deign to show up. 13:49 Meanwhile, as Pluck worries about boats- Nyumetsu deepens his understanding of his control spell- by the theoretical weavings he practices in the Wyld, to shift his own hide into something far more durable- to shape himself into some kind of.. crystalline being, while in the wyld- hardening himself to damage. He doesn't know if this will come in use anytime soon- but the Wyld is a dangerous place, and he knows he will be h 13:50 Even as the working of potential seeps into his being- the weaving laid and set, the chaos of the wyld parting to allow him easier growth of body within it's bounds... he works to shape his flesh and body into something better able to withstand the trials of the World- something akin to a Dragons Scales... formed of blackened crystal. 0313:52 * Alegs is now known as Alicks 13:57 But- it is not merely the scales of a dragon he envies, but the wings, as well- to soar the heavens has become something very much so Symbolic to him- something he wishes to do at least once, before Pluck's boatman arrives to ferry him home. He laughs softly, at the thought of soaring on a dragons wings- 13:57 He, a man who detests most Dynasts for their habits, emulating the spiritual being they call most holy, strikes him as a very funny joke in the Fae mood that has captured him within the Wyld, as his weavings continue on.. and on and on. 14:28 Elsewhere, in the Jade Haunches, two old men spend an evening reacquainting themselves with each other over cheap meat dishes at Little Dreams. 14:28 "All this time, brother, and you still can't consider me an important enough guest to up the expenses, eh?" One hassles the other. "It's not the price, old Dog, it's the familiarity." He leans for effect to continue: "these kinds of places never like my type, and they always blast the fires to get me my orders quickly so I can leave to their pace." 14:28 The Dog grinds cheap and charred fish in the back of his throat, appreciating the care taken to make this meeting ideal, in silence. He swallows and speaks up. "And with this level of nuance, surely this means you already have ideas on what to do with me now that I'm here?" 14:29 The man nods. "Plenty of Lintha invasions lately that I've been hearing about. Most naval companies are stressed enough to need to hire from private workers. That doesn't leave many filled roles with other privateers. They'll be at your feet if you offer yourself politely." Dog sneers at the suggestion. 14:29 "You might as well have had me just walk to the pier and do examinations myself." 14:29 Ironically yes, that was the idea. One such vessel was holding an open call to all craftsmen and that's the place the man was suggesting the Dog start his trade with. 14:30 So after a second cheap dish and a few more stories, the old Dog made his way outside to stare at boats 14:33 Ignoring the pristine, the navy flags, and those with plenty on board and hammering sounds abound, he wandered and examined at his own pace 14:36 His wandering came to an end on one particularly burnt-up boat that had a work group carousing with obvious work being needed on deck 14:36 There are certainly no naval flags along the Blue Esplanade, where the Jora's Surf makes its uneasy rest. The Imperial vessels lurk in the Caldera, the military and luxury port that is the privilege of the rich. Even so, they plundered plenty of talent from the locals, meaning the sounds of hammering are generally infrequent. Alicks may pass by a ship that 14:36 seems badly burned- much like its apparent owner, who scratches at obvious scars on her face whilst leaning against a post. 14:37 "Well, congratulations, friend," he starts with a relaxed approach, "this might be the saddest vessel between here and the inn." 14:37 "Although, there might be worse, should I keep walking." 14:38 "Whaddya think, friend? Is this the saddest boat in port tonight?" 0314:39 * Mad (Mad@mnrmas-0-417.resnet.ucsb.edu) has joined #lathe-ic 14:41 "I couldn't possibly say, but I know I will be the most irate woman in port if the repairs are not completed on schedule," replies Pluck, pushing off the boat and peering at the man. Of obviously military bearing, the woman wears insignia depicting a nightingale slaying a vulture with an arrow clutched between its claws. "I don't need a boat-empath. I need a 14:41 carpenter." 14:43 The old Dog sneers more than usual, trailing past the militant woman to get a closer look at the exterior hull damage on the ship, leaning in to assess depth. 14:44 "Well, I'll admit it's not my foremost pursuit," hand going with the grain on the ship, checking fingers. 14:45 The damage is mostly superficial, though it could quickly get worse if the ship is not tended to. Part of the deck may well need replacing, and the burns around the mast are significant, but the railing, at least, is not broken and should not need to be replaced. 14:48 "so I'll say I'm not a miracle worker up-front. But it might not be so tough." 14:49 the geezer pulls a sandpapery cloth and swipes slowly over the cracked and charred parts of the hull he can reach, at least superficially giving the impression that they're instantly repaired 14:54 "It shouldn't need a bloody miracle," replies Pluck, dryly. She withdraws a pipe from her belt. "The last group tried to fool me into think the damage was crippling. Honestly." She strikes a match to light the end of her device. "You weren't on the list," she remarks. "Who are you? And are you actually looking for work, here?" 14:56 The Dog takes some wood left thrown around, instantly patching pieces here and there with single hammer strikes to conform the wood in place, muttering that "yeah, this won't be so bad." 14:56 before turning to address her 14:58 "Well, I should've guessed Fortune wouldn't put me on any lists unless I'd make him do it. As far as a name goes, I've always just been a Dog my whole life. My friends insist I'm a Victorious one." 14:59 "How much were you planning on paying the boys who tried fleecing you?" 15:02 "Eight dinars. They came as a team and promised the job done within a few weeks," replies Pluck, folding her arms. "I supplied the material, which was promptly squandered or ignored." 15:05 Victorious Dog furrows a brow, considering his current situation and what's being offered. 15:06 "Then I should ask, is this boat a part of a fleet or would this be an independent operation?" 15:09 "It's part of my fleet. Take a look," replies Pluck, gesturing up the dock. Several smaller ships are in evidence- some have been taken out to sea by groups of men. Each flies a banner that mirrors the emblem upon the woman's uniform. "But it's the only one that needs repairs at present. Of course, that's only as long as they don't find the kind of trouble 15:09 I'm looking for." 15:10 "Now there's an answer I'm liking..." 15:11 "I'll tell you what, then. I've nowhere to stay and it sounds to me like you're going to want a steady source of honest work getting done, so why don't we consider the 8 dinar a down payment for extended rental of my services?" 15:12 "Someone looking to fight's gonna want their tools fixed quickly, yes?" 15:13 "Perhaps. Are you accredited with any guilds? What are your references?" 15:14 nervous smile 15:15 "Well, how about I just fix your boat tonight and consider that a point of reference? I don't have many credits that are taken in formality." 15:16 "If you're worried I'm not what I seem, feel free to watch." 15:17 "Oh, there is that, actually," Dog mentions to himself. 15:18 "I have a friend you can talk to, if credentials might be what you want. Son of Fortune, although I forget whose quill he pushes these days..." 15:18 "Nah, I don't listen when he talks about work. Could've been the local satrap or the guild for all I know." 15:19 V. Dog hoists up some wood, balling pieces up like putty while making for the boarding plank to start working, under an assumption that he's been allowed to get to work. 15:20 "Well, it doesn't matter in my book. All those credentials wouldn't mean a thing if I didn't do what I promised, yes?" 15:22 "They matter in mine. Do you really think I have time to entertain every old vagrant who shows up-" begins Pluck, before peering down at the wood the man appears to have softened up with a frown. "Just how are you doing that?" she asks, walking over and inspecting his hands. 15:22 "I just have a feel for it. It's a gift." 15:23 "Oh, bullshit!" Pluck grabs the man by the shoulder. "Forget the boat. Come and have a drink with me. Let's talk." 15:23 "I'm made to do this, so let's agree and leave me to-" 15:23 "ahh, fine." 15:29 The woman leads Dog through a series of winding streets, then up some rickety stairs by another nondescript building, until he finds himself in a rather austere yet severe private room. A low table sits between them, and the woman refuses to talk about anything further until two cups of tea are served in front of them both. "I do not believe people can 15:29 squish wood into new shapes by 'feel'," she says, sounding exasperated and tired, yet substantially more deferential than just moments before. "I would like to hear more about it, if you don't mind," she continues. "Could you have received a blessing? Or is it a talent for sorcery? You must understand that such powers make ordinary folk like myself quite 15:29 nervous." 15:31 "It's fate, obviously," Dog leans into a cupped hand out of irritation that he was ready to work and denied 15:32 "Your boat is gonna be far worse off than it was previously if nothing's done, and you'll be needing it now more than ever." 15:32 an invisible lightbulb clicks over the geezer's head 15:33 "I could hear it's pain the moment I came to shore, I'll have you know." 15:33 "You could hear the boat," repeats Pluck. "You're saying you actually are a boat empath." 15:33 "And you said you didn't need one." 15:35 "I was born for this line of work, I'll have you know. I suppose I should've been more wary of how to show myself in front of mortals, all considered." 15:35 "It's not even the most damaged boat around," replies Pluck, sounding disgruntled. She takes a sip from her tea, whilst scrutinising the man closely. "Born for it?" 15:36 "But it's the one with the strongest cry. Should say something about what you plan on doing with it, no?" 15:36 He shrugs at being asked about the second thing 15:36 "Hey, we're all born for something." 0215:37 * TDS (androirc@13-046-40-422.dclient.hispeed.ch) Quit (Ping timeout: 265 seconds) 15:37 "So we are. Do your boat-whispering abilities extending to the piloting and organisation of ships at sea?" 15:38 "Do you announce everything you're doing when you walk down a street?" 15:38 "We are not on a street." 15:39 "Ah, I figured you were asking about knowing what other vessels would be doing out at sea." 15:41 "I'll admit I'm only interested because your ships cry in a future tense rather than a present one." 15:41 "What do they say?" 15:42 "It's more feelings of dread and peril than actual words. Like a man might feel with storm clouds ahead." 15:45 "That said, my offer stands as it did before our walk. Your ship was crying out of desperation, and in my guessing? That group from before might not have been the first ones to abandon the effort, no?" 15:46 "My presumption is that your ship thinks tomorrow could be the day you need it to give it all for your effort, and half a ship wouldn't last long if the captain's actively out for trouble." 15:47 "Abandon the effort? That implies they made one. I fired them for slacking." Pluck shakes her head. "Very well, I am prepared to entertain your offer, though I cannot escape the feeling that I am somehow being conned. I suppose such a thing is irrelevant in the face of results." She sets down her mug of tea. "But one day is too fast. People will talk. I 15:47 assume you do not wish your strange ability to become a matter of public conversation?" 15:48 "Feh, not if everyone responds the way you do." 15:48 "Just promise me you'll not take the vessel out to sea until repairs are done, right?" 15:49 "and if that day comes where you need it more than ever, I guess the least I could do is load material up on deck and do the work on deck at full speed." 15:49 "Oh, and a place to stay, I was wanting a place to stay. Kind of important." 15:51 Pluck seems a little dubious. "All of that can be arranged. I like to keep talented people close by," she says, eventually. "But I want to know more about you first. You understand, I hope. My profession demands scrutiny and security." 15:53 "Well, you can call me Vic, for starters. Or Dog. Or old man. Whatever you like, I guess." 15:53 "Master Vic it is." 15:54 Vic reaches for the tea that's surely gone cool by now and closes his eyes to hide the fact that he's looking up to invent stories as he talks 15:56 "Well, I was born around 20 years ago to date if i remember right, and mostly spent my years fixing boats at night when nobody else would notice my work. I lived with a tribal society for some years, thinking I might be able to avoid my purpose in life, but that didn't work out." 15:57 "When you avoid your fate your fate tends to make itself obvious, I've learned." 15:58 "You are not twenty years old," replies Pluck, flatly. 15:58 "Eh? Why wouldn't I be?" 16:06 Pluck sighs. "Master Dog, if you are genuine enough about looking for work, a certain degree of respect between the client and the contractor is required," she replies, curtly. "I can endure eccentricity to a degree when it is backed up by talent, and at least some amount of self-awareness. If you think my concerns and questions are pedantic, then our 16:06 business relationship is doomed and we had best part ways here." 16:07 "I take it you won't want me near your ship, then?" 16:08 Dog takes some effort to swallow more tea nonchalantly 16:09 "Well, it's alright. There's worse ships out there, after all." 16:11 "I need to be able to trust the people with whom I work," replies Pluck, simply. 16:14 "I suppose it would be one-sided of me to assume you'd see me as trustworthy. Thank you, though, for the advice on finding work in this town. It's a different pace than I could've thought." 0216:14 * Alany (Lap@461.52.992.57.threembb.co.uk) Quit (Ping timeout: 252 seconds) 16:15 "I'll stay here and finish this free drink. If you'll heed my warning to wait for repairs then I guess that's enough on my part anyway." 16:17 "It is nothing. Of course, I have no intention of leaving dock until repairs are completed. I'm know what's out there and we can face it at nothing less than our most prepared." Pluck shakes her head. "I would reiterate my suggestion to be careful. Immaculate monks roam the docks and take a dim view of unknown sorcerers plying their trade. I have a more 16:17 liberal view, but others do not." She stands up, then, and moves to exit. 16:18 Vic waits for her to leave, watches the exit 16:18 and bursts out laughing as soon as he feels out of earshot 16:19 "Aw, hell, Dog, you have to watch your enthusiasm..." 16:19 "This ain't the jungles any more! Can't get away with this sorta shit now that you're in Realm civilization!" 16:20 He shakes the last drops out of his cup and carefully makes his way out, wondering what he's gonna do about "credentials" and "merit". --- 22:21 Leaf sighs as she slides into the hot water, leaning back and relaxing. After a week in the lily pits meditating she really needs this. As she considers if she wants one of the employees to wash her back or something more she looks around. 22:31 It is a nice time for a bit of relaxation and meditation on the meaning of life, the flows of essence, and the great music of Creation. Or something. Really, Radiant is enjoying a bit of relaxation in one of the pools, and that Little Spume is spending some time helping with Pluck's nascent Navy. Radiant loves spending time with Tomo, doing things 22:31 together, engaging with one another... however, it has of late been rather more difficult to do things that were not precisely such. She decides that perhaps this warrants a trip into another pool, to be social while she can... or perhaps simply to claim a collection of the employees. 22:34 As Leaf orders a drink from one of the employees the man suddenly freezes up for a moment, looking at something behind her. As she turns around to see what he's looking at she notices Radiant, coming towards her. Glad for some company she waves. 22:38 Radiant notices Leaf waving and decides to head over, swaying her way over to slip into the pool with Leaf, as she waves a few more employees over, and there are soon gentle hands on shoulders, at least hers, and likely Leaf's, as she smiles, "Hello, dear Leaf. It's good to see you! How was your Calibration?" 22:40 "Good to see you. I spent Calibration meditating on the Essence of the world. It was enlightening, but not exactly relaxing, so I came here to calm down and relax a bit. What about you? I heard you gave a concert?" 22:44 Radiant looks more than slightly baffled at the very concept of what Leaf just said, narrowing her eyes at the woman, as though trying to piece together exactly what a thing meant, and then nodding, "That does sound like an... interesting choice of activities, what brought you to do that? Is that... a particular method for developing your Sorcerous 22:44 capabilities?" She pauses and smiles, "Yes. I put on a Grand Calibration Concert." She laughs, "I believe it was rather well-received." She pauses, "Though I think it may be time for another little tour to areas outside Lathe." 22:50 Leaf is a bit surprised at how baffled Radiant is by the idea of meditation. "You could say that, yes. It helps shape the Essence of the world if you understand your place in it and some meditation can be very helpful with that." Leaf sips her sweetened mango wine and leans back a little into the skilled hands of the employee massaging her, but leans forward again at the mention of leaving lathe. "Another tour? Aren't you worried a 22:50 bit about your safety? The Lintha may be defeated but the Fae are still active and bolder than ever. Not to mention whoever attacked the city while we were gone." 22:54 Radiant nods, "That would be why I went from a few guards to a number of Whistlers as protection. Yes, I am worried... I am also worried about all of those villages around that are not nearly as well prepared to defend themselves as Lathe is." Radiant then looks back to Leaf, "But... shaping the Essence of the world, I'm... interested in hearing more of 22:54 what you have to say about it." She smiles, "I've been working on expanding my understanding, though... I shall admit, I vastly prefer a more interpersonal form of learning over the tomes in whitecrest." 22:56 "So you prefer to have people teach you? I'm sure most people would love to help you if you asked them, you're a star after all." 22:58 Radiant laughs, "That is one way of putting it, certainly. And, yes... to some extent, that is true. I would prefer to be able to have a discussion about things. To enjoy the flow of thought and sound and ideas back and forth between two people. It's a rather more delightful form of learning. So, I'm curious what you have managed to divine from your 22:58 meditations... and... what you knew before, how you went about summoning those monsters to fight for you?" 23:05 "Monsters? Oh, you mean the demons." Leaf laughs. " Well, it's pretty easy, actually. At midnight the barriers between worlds are a bit weaker, letting someone that knows what he's doing open a rift to pull a Demon through. Then, you can bind it to your will by evoking ancient pacts that force them so serve their summoners. That's the part many people are afraid of and have trouble with, since it's possible for the Demon to resist or 23:05 trick you and break free. But if you succeed you gain a completely loyal servant for a year and a day. If you want I could show you how to do it, it's very useful." 23:08 Radiant smiles and nods, "Yes, I think I would appreciate that very much." Radiant answers gently, then shivers at the feeling of just the right squeeze of those fingers on her neck... as she answers, "I think that such loyal servants would be very useful in my little trips to visit all of those lovely little villages that provide so much for the region." 23:14 "Yes, they can be very useful and not just as dumb muscle like the ones you saw during the battle. Some of them can give quite passable massages, for example. Even better than the employees here, even." She leans forward a bit "But be careful. Technically speaking you need permission to summon them in the Realm or its Satrapies. But I'm sure someone like you shouldn't have any problems with that." 23:17 Radiant smiles, "Why, thank you. I had heard that, though not knowing how to even begin to perform such a thing, it did not seem terribly relevant at the time." She laughs, "No matter how effective they are, I do not think we shall be summoning any demons to replace the lovely men and women in here." 23:22 "Yes, that would be unnecessary. They're doing a good enough job. So, when do you have time for lessons?" 23:24 Radiant considers for a moment, "What are you doing at midnight? I'm not yet otherwise engaged. Though I shall likely be on most days in the future." 23:26 "Yes, midnight works. I just hope I don't make your fans and admirers jealous, meeting the famous Radiant at midnight." 23:28 "Most... yes, most of them are not too jealous, knowing that they are of many." She sighs, "Though that may be slightly less true than it once was. Perhaps we should meet beforehand, so we can prepare for midnight, should we not? Is there any particular sort of place this must be done?" 23:30 "I can't really imagine what it must be like to have fans, I'm sure it's tiresome sometimes. Some preparation wouldn't hurt, yes. Any place where we're alone and unlikely to be disturbed should work, really." Category:Log